In general, a connecting terminal device is applied to various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet PC, a Galaxy Tab™, an I-Pad™, and an electronic book terminal in order to electrically connect the electronic devices to an external lead wire.
The connecting terminal device is configured such that a bottom plate that is fixed to a substrate and a movable part that is movable upwards and downwards to be connected to an object form a C-clip form. Here, the movable part includes a connecting part that directly forms a contact point with the object, a resilient part that endows the connecting part with resiliency when a connection is applied to the connecting part, and an absorption surface that connects the connecting part and the resilient part.
The connecting terminal device functions to properly disperse a deformation load through the resilient deformation of the resilient part if an external object is connected to the connecting part, and to electrically connect electronic components while maintaining a balance of the connecting part for smooth connection.